mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan North
Nolan Ramsey North (born October 31, 1970) is an American actor and voice actor. His voice-work includes characters such as Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series, Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series, Ghost and Cayde-6 from Bungie's titles Destiny and Destiny 2, the Penguin in the Batman: Arkham franchise, Palawa Joko in Guild Wars 2, Meepo the Geomancer in Dota 2, David in The Last of Us, Martin Walker in Spec Ops: The Line, Deadpool in various media, Superboy in Young Justice, himself as one of the voices for the Boss in Saints Row IV, Edward Richtofen in Call of Duty and the titular role in Blaze and the Monster Machines. Early Life North was born on October 31, 1970. was Halloween event. in New Haven, Connecticut and raised in Rhode Island. He attended Bishop Hendricken High School in Warwick and played baseball there. He majored in journalism at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill with a baseball scholarship. Career He worked as a reporter for almost a year in New Jersey before moving to New York to pursue stand-up comedy and acting. North eventually relocated to Hollywood and was cast in the General Hospital spin-off series Port Charles, playing Dr. Chris Ramsey during the show's run from 1997 to 2003. He married fellow Port Charles actress Jill Murray in 1999, and has two children. During the run of Port Charles, he worked on a few video games as a voice actor and began to focus on voice acting following the cancellation of Port Charles. One of his most notable roles came in 2007 when he voiced and performed motion capture for the character Nathan Drake for the video game Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Since then, he has continued to portray the character in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009), and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011). In an interview with The Guardian, North reflects on his time as Drake as requiring "a lot of imagination. Motion capture is basically theatre in Spandex; there's minimal props, and you need a willingness to make an ass of yourself." North as Drake has been twice nominated at the Spike Video Game Awards in the "Best Performance by a Human Male" category. North reprised his role as Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, released in 2016. North had a role in Star Trek Into Darkness, the sequel to 2009's live-action movie Star Trek. Director J. J. Abrams cited North's performance as Drake for the casting, he and his son being fans of the Uncharted series. Team Fortress 2 Nolan North was hirede by Valve Corporation early of Halloween mode of Team Fortress 2. he of Wizard is Merasmus in Halloween event. Update of Halloween map is Helltower. Nolan is playing Boss of teams is Redmond & Blutarch Mann. both are Leader of RED and BLU both teams was rival teams On June 17, 2014. Grant Goodeve was busy of television host. he play of Engineer in Expiration Date Personal life Nolan he was married wife Jill Murray. They have two children Characters Role * Merasmus * Redmond & Blutarch Mann * Engineer (Expiration Date only) * Soldier (Expiration Date was double of Rick May) * Pumpkin bomb * Ace Killer (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * Yapool (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * Jim Prescott * Brad Chiles (young only and from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * The Penguin (from DC Comic) * Iron Man (from Mavel Video Game) Trivia * He is older and younger voice of Team Fortress 2. next 5 year than of Robin Atkin Downes * his birthplace is Connecticut. same of Grant Goodeve is first born * his Birthday is October 31. mean is Halloween event. and same of Ryoichi Fukuzawa and Rob Rackstraw * his voice playing of Engineer and Soldier both was same of voice of Merasmus and Blutarch Mann. ** he voice of Engineer is happy talking to Spy and Demoman and Soldier in scene. unknown Engineer's voice was same of Merasmus and Blutarch ** he voice of Soldier in Bread Monster attack scene. was same of Blutarch in Race Payload. word of Soldier was crazy talking * one fans of Merasmus who is play voice of Merasmus. with Gaming Youtubers Skymin Slash she hold phone of Lunar Scythe he huge fans and call of Nolan and he plays of Merasmus. he happy * his height is 6"1". and Gary Schwartz and Robin Atkin Downes both was Height is 6"2". Mike Emil Kening and Brian Jones Kening he height is 6"3". these actor are tall Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:American People Category:Team Fortress 2 Voice cast Category:People Category:People from Connecticut Category:1970s births Category:A to Z